


Too Much Chocolate

by UberDuper



Category: Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Stomach Ache, this is a good pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: Frallan gets a stomach ache, and right before she's about to ask a pretty girl on a date to boot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place during the second game/prequel
> 
> y'all thought I wouldn't any more Remedy fanfics, joke's on you.

It was only supposed to be a little bit of chocolate to calm her nerves. Frallan was only going to eat a piece or two of her favorite candy to keep herself level headed because today was the day. Today was the day that she was going to ask _her_ out on a date. She had spent all day hyping herself up, giving pep talks to herself and practicing the singular line she had in the mirror.

Instead, Frallan found herself on the ground, clutching her stomach. Two empty boxes of chocolate sat next to her, and her stomach gurgled accusingly at her. The day was nice, the sky blue and cloudless, the breeze gentle. Frallan would have been enjoying it if she hadn't given herself the worst stomach ache in the world. Damn it. She groaned and attempted to alleviate the sloshing pain in her stomach by pushing both hands into it.

“Frallan?” A very familiar voice reached Frallan's ears, and she looked up in horror to find none other than Princess Remedy standing above her. The girl looked concerned, lips pursed and eyes scanning Frallan carefully. “Are you okay?”

“I...” Frallan offered Remedy a shaky smile, attempting to pass off her stomach troubles as nothing. The organ thwarted her plans to remain casual by letting out a loud gurgle, making Frallan moan from the pulsing pain. “Ungh... I ate too much chocolate...” She took a hand off of her stomach, motioning at the empty boxes at her side. Remedy's eyes flicked over to them and instantly lit up in amusement, much to Frallan's mortification.

“Oh Frallan.” Remedy giggled, staring down at Frallan with an amused smile. “You really need to stop stress-eating chocolate.” Frallan turned away, embarrassed, and let out a strained grunt, once again pushing on her stomach. Jeez, it hurt.

Remedy clicked her tongue, shaking her head and turning to fish around in the bag on her waist that seemed to hold everything she needed. Frallan groaned, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on them. She clonked her head on her knees a couple of times to distract herself from both the pain in her abdomen and the embarrassment of Remedy finding her like this. Gosh, she was so dumb. Dumb, dumb dumb.

“Frallan!” The healing student looked up at the sound of her name, finding Remedy staring down at her with a pleasant smile and a thermos in her hand. Frallan watched as Remedy removed the cap and poured the thermos's liquid into it. She was then offered the cap, which she hesitantly accepted. The drink (at least, Frallan hoped it was a drink), was a murky green, and had what looked like little bits of plant matter floating around in it. Frallan glanced up at Remedy, a questioning look on her face.

“It's peppermint tea,” Remedy replied, “You're lucky I had some on me!” Remedy playfully shook a finger at Frallan. “Now drink up! You want to get better, don't you?” Frallan could only offer a guilty nod, sighing before downing the tea. It was warm, and the bits of peppermint leaf tickled her throat on the way down. She finished up the drink offered to her with a quiet 'ah', and let the warmth settle down in her stomach.

“Thanks for the drink, Remmy...” Frallan managed, stomach still rumbling. Remedy plucked the cap from Frallan's hand, screwing the thermos up and slipping it back into her bag. Frallan then found Remedy sitting on the ground next to her, pushing one of the chocolate boxes to the side so that she could do so.

“Don't worry about it.” Remedy replied, turning to Frallan with a smirk. “Do you need me to rub your tummy too?”

“I-” Frallan turned red, “N-No! No.”

“Aww, I'm sorry, Frallan!” Remedy laughed, scooting closer to her. “I was just joking!” She rested her arms on her knees, turning towards Frallan with a gentler expression. “So... what were you stress eating for?”

“I wasn't 'stress eating'.” Frallan snorted, a little peeved that Remedy was able to read her so easily. “I was just hungry.”

“So you ate two boxes of chocolate?” Remedy asked, seeming both teasing and genuinely curious.

“...maybe.” She snorted, pursing her lips and laying her head on her knees so that she was looking away from Remedy.

The two sat in relative silence for a little while, letting Frallan's stomach calm down. The breeze ruffled Frallan's hair, and she could feel the gentle warmth of Remedy's body close to her's. It was a comforting thing, and Frallan felt a smile forming on her face as she sat there. After a couple of minutes, Frallan adjusted her position and realized that her stomach didn't hurt anymore when she stretched her back.

Frallan hauled herself to her feet and held out a hand for Remedy, which the princess gladly took. She pulled Remedy up, and the two stared at each other for a few moments before Frallan broke the silence.

“Well... I feel better now. Thanks Remmy! So...” Frallan felt her heart start beating faster upon realizing that this was her chance. She finally had the chance to ask her the question she had been waiting to ask for... who knows how long? Remedy smiled at her, and that was all the encouragement that Frallan needed to finally get her question out. “How um... how about a date?”

Remedy's eyes widened in surprise at the question. The look on her face made Frallan cringe, feeling like she just got punched in the gut. Oh god, it was a no, wasn't it? She could totally tell Remedy wasn't interested. The princess merely blinked, staring at Frallan blankly. Frallan moved to rub the back of her head, letting out a strained and awkward laugh.

“O-Or not, haha.” She looked anywhere but at Remedy, heat burning at her cheeks. “I uh... it was just uh... you know-”

“Hey.” Remedy cut her off and grabbed Frallan's hand, making her jolt in surprise. She smiled again, that soft, pleasant smile that made Frallan's heart melt, and squeezed her hand. “You didn't even give me a chance to say 'yes'.”

“...Really?!” Frallan asked, eyes shining in surprise. Remedy nodded, and Frallan bent down slightly so she could scoop Remedy up and pull her against her chest, laughing excitedly at Remedy's surprised yelp. She squeezed Remedy in a tight hug, and Remedy wrapped her arms around Frallan's neck.

“Go easy on me, would ya?” She giggled into Frallan's ear, “I've gotta take care of that Boss Tower.”

“Oh, really?” Frallan cocked her head, raising an eyebrow when Remedy nodded. “Well jeez, let me go with you! It'll be so much easier than going alone!”

“...That's a pretty lame idea for a first date.” Remedy responded, to which Frallan snorted.

“I'll take that as a yes.” She said, trotting out of the area with Remedy still in her arms.

 


End file.
